


Scrapped Stories

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fem!Hachimenroppi, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: A clutter of stories that will never be finished because of reasons. But they can see the light of day like this, at least.None of these stories have been edited or proofread.
Relationships: Delic/Hibiya (Durarara!!), Hachimenroppi/???, Hachimenroppi/Ruby no Yubiwa (Durarara!!), Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Kudos: 4





	1. Once Upon A Callboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiya is the son of the richest man in Tokyo. However, he had his wild and crazy youthful days. Those days were supposed to be behind him. But a man from his past wasn't going to let him forget. Delic wasn't going to let him forget.

“Hibiya-sama.”

The black-haired man turned to stare at the man who called him. Standing before him was a man in a black tailcoat, his blond hair swept to the side to be out of his face. The man bowed before Hibiya—who was sitting on a barstool at the counter of a up-class hotel bar—with a gentle smile on his face.

“Your car awaits for you out front, my lord.”

Hibiya stared at the man with disinterest. He then let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed his glass from the counter—Johnny Walker Blue on the rox—and finished it off in one gulp. The raven stood, his golden cloak that developed into the shawl around his chest billowed around the stool. His white knee-high boots clacked against the polish, hardwood floor. He walked past the blond without a glance.

“Take care of the tab, Shitsuo.” Hibiya said.

“Of course, my lord.”

Hibiya walked out the door of the bar. He made no eye contact despite keeping his head held high. He entered the extravagant lobby and turned right to the glass doors leading to the outside world. Hibiya felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He wanted to ignore it. However, he knew who it most-likely—as he only had a total of five contacts on his phone—and he knew it was not wise to ignore them. Stepped to the side so as not to be in the way of walking traffic and pulled out his device from the left pocket in his tunic. His struggled to grab his phone for a moment due to his white gloved hands slipping against the plastic. He managed and pulled it out.

He clicked the power button to turn on the screen of the smart phone.

  1. **New Message: Father**




Hibiya opened the message thread.

**[I was informed the meeting today went according to plans. You were professional and displayed your heritage with dignity. I am very proud of how far you have come in the one year you have returned. I hope you shall continue to make me proud and I may retire with peace of mind that you shall succeed me. Do not disappoint.]**

Hibiya glowered at the message. His blood boiled. His ears felt warm and his heart beat elevated. He wanted nothing more than to return a message stating he wouldn’t be succeeding his father until he wanted to. To display his dominance and tell him he would do what he wanted with his life.

The golden raven inhaled deeply and let out all of his rage out in a heavy sigh.

‘ _ **Calm. I chose this. This is what I desired.’**_

“My lord.”

Hibiya nonchalantly glanced over his shoulder.

“Would you like to see the receipt?” Shitsuo asked, holding the wallet and a slip of paper in his hands.

“That is not necessary. Do as you will with that.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Hibiya turned off the screen of his phone and pocketed it. He then walked towards the door. Shitsuo stepped in front of his master and pushed the door open. Hibiya walked past and stepped onto the sidewalk.

A valet stood before Hibiya, holding the door of a black Bentley open for him. Hibiya glowered at the sight but made no comment on what he was thinking. He instead stepped across the sidewalk in a confident stride.

“Hi!”

Hibiya cocked a brow to the failure attempt of his name being said and looked over.

The raven’s amber orbs widened.

A man with striking blond hair, even more striking bubblegum pink eyes, and dawned in a white suit with a pink pint-stripe shirt and black tight underneath stood on the sidewalk. He stared at Hibiya wide-eyed. The woman on his arm cocked a brow in confusion.

“Hibiya?!” the blond called.

“Oh, shit.” Hibiya muttered under his breath.

Hibiya didn’t curse often but he always had a perfectly good reason for doing that.

This man was named Delic. And Hibiya hadn’t seen him in nearly a year.

He hadn’t seen him because this man was the last client he had while Hibiya was a Callboy.

Hibiya glared at Delic with disdain before turning back to the car. He hunkered down in order to get in.

“Wa-wait!” Delic called. “Wait, Hibiya!”

A firm hand grabbed Hibiya’s bicep and tugged him back. The valet’s eyes stretched wide, Shitsuo took a step to intervene.

Shitsuo’s concern was ill-put as Hibiya’s free arm came out and slapped Delic across the cheek with enough force to rival a thunderclap. The pink headphones that had been on Delic’s head spun down around his neck like a horseshoe. The blond stumbled back while blinking repeatedly.

Hibiya glared at him. “Do not think to touch me so freely.”

Delic merely blinked.

Hibiya scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning to the door.

“W-w-wait, wait! Hibi…”

Hibiya silenced the blond with a glare. Delic jolted and his eyes widened.

“Um, my lord,” Shitsuo started. “Shall I remove him?”

“My lord?” Delic looked at the butler then back at Hibiya. “My lord? What’s with that?”

“That is none of your concern.” Hibiya turned away. “Shitsuo, you need not worry of him.”

“Need not—Hibiya! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Delic balked.

“It is as I said.”

“But…Hibiya, what’s going on? You disappeared after—”

“You shall not speak of that here!” Hibiya yelled.

Delic jolted again. The blond immediately looked sheepish.

‘ _ **He’s still adorable.’**_

Delic glared, clenching his teeth and fists tight.

“Well, I’m not leaving until we speak of it!” The blond called. “So, if you don’t want others to hear then…then we should go somewhere!”

“Why would I do that? I have nothing to speak of with you!”

“But I have a lot to ‘speak of’ with you! It’s all your fault I’m like this now!”

“Like what?” Hibiya cocked a brow.

“Like…” Delic clenched his teeth. A blush crossed his pale cheeks and his eyes widened with frustration.

‘ _ **Hm?’**_

“Just…Hibiya, please? Can we talk for a minute?”

An expression of desperation crossed Delic’s face. Hibiya was for certain he was going to cry. Hibiya openly glowered.

‘ _ **Don’t make that kind of face. It makes me want to hurt you.’**_

The raven let out a heavy sigh. “Shitsuo, I shall not be returning to the estate tonight.”

“EH?”

Hibiya stepped away from the car.

“M-my lord, your father is awaiting your return. I must insis—”

“I shall not be returning to the estate tonight.” Hibiya casted Shitsuo a cold stare that left no room for arguing. “I shall be taking my wallet from you, as well.”

Shitsuo stiffened for a moment. He then bowed as he lifted the clip wallet up. “Yes, my lord.”

Hibiya took the wallet and turned to Delic. The blond jolted.

“Come.”

Hibiya grabbed the blonds arm and pulled him towards the hotel he had just exited from.

“Eh, w-wait, Delic-san!”

The two turned to the woman that had been on Delic’s arm moments ago.

“What is this? We were on a date!”

“I’m sorry, Minami-san.” The blond called. “I wouldn’t leave your side if this wasn’t important.”

“Can’t you raincheck with him?” She glared at Hibiya. “It’s not like you and I have much free time to meet.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I promise, I’ll make this up to you.”

“Come along, Delic.” Hibiya tugged the blond. “I have no patience to give.”

“Eh, but, Minami.”

Delic made no attempt to stop the raven from pulling him along. He looked back at the woman.

“I’m sorry, Minami-san. Be safe going home!”

Hibiya glanced over his shoulder to see the boiling glare of a woman scorned. That look only made Hibiya smile before he faced forward and pushed through the glass doors.

“Wow…”

Hibiya looked at Delic. The blond was awestruck as he stared around the lobby that rivaled a ballroom. The raven found that irresistibly cute.

Hibiya rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Come, Delic.”

The raven gave Delic a harsh tug. The two went up to the reception desk.

“Good evening, Subarashii-san.” The receptionist smiled. “Back so soon?”

“It would seem. Is my room available?”

“Of course!”

The woman turned around and opened a drawer. She rummaged through and pulled out a key with a prominent golden keyring on it. She turned back to the two with a happy smile.

“Here, you go, Subarashii-san.”

“I am grateful.”

Hibiya took the key and turned. He let his hand trail down to Delic’s arm to grip the blonde’s wrist. It was far softer than his previous hold. Delic seemed to notice that as he stared at Hibiya with obvious confliction. That made Hibiya cock a brow, but he made no comment.

The two headed up an elegant staircase. At the top was an elevator, where Hibiya pushed the button to call the lift.

“How can you afford this kind of place?” Delic asked, looking at Hibiya.

“Be silent.”

Delic’s brows furrowed with hurt. Hibiya felt a stirring of excitement.

The elevator doors opened. The two stepped in without a word. The lift took them to the top floor. They headed down the hall and went to room 1138. Hibiya opened the door and had Delic step through first.

Hibiya closed the door, locking it.

“This place is amazing.” Delic said, looking around the luxury penthouse. He turned to Hibiya. “Can we talk freely in here?”

“That is the reason we are here.”

Hibiya walked over and sat down on the couch. The raven took off his golden cloak, draping it over the back of the sofa. Hibiya glanced at Delic. The blond was looking at him with confliction once again. Almost a scared expression, Hibiya took note. But there was also a hint of desire in those pink orbs. A desire for the raven.

‘ _ **How cute.’**_

“Well,” Hibiya gestured to Delic with an annoyed glower. “You wished to talk. So, speak.”

Delic clenched his fists. He swallowed hard before he began to twiddle with his tie slightly.

“How can…how…Does a…um…”

“Speak.”

Delic clenched his teeth in frustration. He made eye contact with Hibiya.

“Who are you?” Delic finally seemed to find his voice as the question left his lips.

Hibiya cocked a brow.

“There’s no way a callboy can afford a place like this. Unless you became someone’s pet, there’s no way!”

“I am no one’s pet.”

“Then who are you?”

Hibiya’s eyes narrowed. Delic stiffened.

“Who I am is of no concern of yours.”

“It-it is!” Delic yelled. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be like this! So I have every right to know!”

“I understand not what you mean.”

Delic clenched his teeth. “You-you changed me, Hibiya! Because of you, because of what you did, I can’t—I can’t be normal anymore!”

“I believe being normal is outside of the jurisdictions of a host.”

“A host is supposed to be around women and only love women! Sexually, emotionally! But because of you, I can’t…”

Hibiya felt a stirring in his stomach as well as in his heart. But he decided to ignore his heart in favor of the excitement that began to course him.

“You cannot what?” Hibiya glared at him. “Speak or I have no reason to remain.”

Delic clenched his teeth hard. Frustration took over his expression. He put his hands over his eyes and tilted his head down.

“I can’t sleep with women anymore! Not since what you’ve done!”

Hibiya’s eyes widened.

‘ _ **Oh, I see.’**_

His eyes narrowed.

‘ _ **I’ve converted him.’**_

“I tried to sleep with women!” Delic continued, “I wanted to forget about you. What we did felt so wrong and unnatural! But…but at the same time…it was the best sex I’ve ever had. I’ve never…had an or…orgasm that powerful before. It felt so wrong though! And since then, I couldn’t—I can’t get it up for women anymore.”

Delic looked up at Hibiya. His eyes were brimmed with tears that he seemed to be fighting back.

“I’ve tried. I’ve tried so many different partners, so many different girls but I couldn’t get it up. I realized I may not be able to have sex with girls till I met you again. It was worth a shot at least. But you…I went back to your shop and you weren’t there. The master told me you quit the day after that.”

Delic clenched his teeth hard. He closed his eyes tight shut and clenched his hands into fists as well.

“Why would you do this to me then run away?! Did you realize what you did so you decided to shirk your responsibility?! You turned me into a faggot then abandoned me!”

“Hold thine tongue before I punish you anew.” Hibiya said in a cold voice. “There is no need for such a derogatory term.”

Delic’s eyes widened as he looked up at the raven. Hibiya was giving Delic a glare of pure unadulterated hatred. The glare was fake. Hibiya was only slightly offended by the ‘faggot’ comment. But Delic didn’t need to know that.

‘ _ **Poor boy. You have become quite pitiful, have you not? You were quite a confident man when we first met.’**_

Hibiya couldn’t help but smile at the memories.

* * *

A year ago, Subarashii Hibiya abandoned his name and fortune and became a callboy. Hibiya grew up as one of the richest children in Japan. Everything he wanted was at his fingertips. As the only son, he was the heir, promised the company empire and title as head of household. He had the perfect life.

But for Hibiya, it wasn’t perfect. It was boring and more often than not he was completely annoyed with the expectations put on him. Especially from his father. Him and Hibiya had been butting head since the boys first year of high school. Their relationship only deteriorated more and more during Hibiya’s college days. Especially, after Hibiya discovered he was a homosexual. He never shared this information with his father, but his father still made it a valid point that homosexuals were worthless individuals. Eventually, during Hibiya’s 21st year, the two reached a boiling point. Hibiya announced he was leaving the estate, his family, his name, and fortune and he was going to try and survive on his own. He would make a life for himself instead of having everything handed to him.

Hibiya didn’t necessarily want to make a life for himself. He had nothing to prove to his father. He just wanted to live a life of depravity. He wanted to get drunk, have sex, maybe drabble in some drugs. He wanted to do what he wanted without being told that anything he did would tarnish his father’s image. He wanted to have a life that was actually his own, where the joys, the cons, and the consequences were his and his to deal with alone.

However, he couldn’t live that life without money. So, what better way to experience the depravity of the world than to be apart of it? Women did this on street corners all the time. He wasn’t willing to do something like that but there were plenty of those kinds of shops to be found. Sleeping with random strangers to make money? To Hibiya, who had never experienced this kind of event, it was two birds in one stone.

He found a relatively respectable establishment for callboys that required the individuals to live in the household where 60% of their pays went to the master, 30% went towards paying the bills for their room and board, and 10% went to the callboys. As appalling as that may have sounded, it was the best set up Hibiya had found. Similar to a waitress in America who relies on tips to survive, most of the establishments for callboys made it so that they did not get a paycheck but were reliant only on tips from the customers. Which, in Hibiya’s opinion, was more of a way to trap the boys. After all, if a man pays ¥50,000, why would they then want to leave a 20% tip?

The establishment Hibiya chose, called The Devil’s Tongue, also allowed tips but, again, it was very rare for anyone to do that. Hibiya didn’t complain too much, however. He was content with making the little bit he made. He never had a reason to spend it, so by the end of his year stay, he had quite the amount saved up.

Hibiya had all in all enjoyed his stay. He liked the sex, most of the time, with only the occasional violent customer. What made Hibiya leave that life behind was meeting Delic.

Across the street from their shop was a host club. The hosts tended to act like high schoolers to the callboys. Constantly, if they met by chance on the street, the hosts would heckle the callboys, calling them slut’s and cum dumpster’s. They had even developed a habit of hazing their new hosts by sending them to The Devil’s Tongues in an attempt to ‘buy’ some of the boys for these straight hosts.

On one day in particular, Hibiya had just finished with a customer that had made his extremely sore. He had bruises all over him. On top of which, the man scrimped him of a tip and even had the audacity to complain to the master about Hibiya’s ‘unwillingness to satisfy him’. The master appeased the customer until he left, but after a quick physical with Hibiya, the master blacklisted the customer. However, that did little good to make Hibiya feel better. He was quite annoyed and upset for the rest of the day.

The master allowed Hibiya to take the rest of the day off. Not because the master was worried for Hibiya’s wellbeing, but because most customer’s disliked seeing bruises on the callboys they’re buying. Hibiya was loitering around the office when three hosts came walking in.

“Seriously, guys! Isn’t this going a little far?” A blond called.

“Hey, hey, now. A proper host should be adapted to satisfy any customer that comes through the door. If you’re only good at charming women, then you won’t make it far in this industry, my boy!” A man with black hair—who Hibiya did not find physically appealing at all—patted the blond on the back.

The blond glanced to the ground in defeat.

‘ _ **He’s cute.’**_ Hibiya thought, eyeing the blond.

“But…guys, I seriously can’t do this!” The blond continued to protest.

Hibiya glanced at the other two hosts.

‘ _ **God, girls actually find these creeps attractive.’**_

“It’s alright. Callboys have to do everything you say!” The brunette grinned. “This is your chance to try genuine anal!”

Hibiya’s eyes narrowed. _**‘Seriously? They are heckling the more-than-likely only attractive male within their establishment.’**_

Hibiya felt vindictiveness fill his chest. He had a bad day and these three wanted to waste everyone’s time with this nonsense.

It would be such a shame if a callboy actually took them up on their offer of ‘genuine anal’, huh?

Hibiya stepped out of the hallway.

“Salutations, good sirs.” Hibiya said, walking up to the three and bowing. “You may refer to me as Hibiya. As of current, I am the only available callboy. If you find no qualms with me, shall we proceed to the backrooms?”

All three of them immediately looked uncomfortable. As if, heaven forbid, they never expected a callboy to actually offer them service when entering a callboy shop. That notion made Hibiya irate and even more willing to continue with his vile idea.

“We-well, look at that, Delic! You don’t even have to wait!” The brunette grinned.

“Lucky you!” The black-haired man patted him on the back again then turned to Hibiya. “What are your prices?”

“Wait, guys!”

“We have practice session, one hour, and full service.” Hibiya explained, “Practice session is ¥15,000 ($150) for everything you may desire so long as it includes penetration not. One hour is exactly as it may sound. For ¥30,000 ($300), a callboy shall be at your service for the entirety of one hour. So long as you follow our basic rubrics regarding the treatment of our boys, you may ask whatever you will of them. Full service provides unadulterated time, equipment, and satisfaction from our callboys. For ¥50,000 ($500) you may take as long as you would desire, you have access to any sexual utensils you may desire—such as sexual toys, materials for bondage, and articles of clothing designed for roleplays—that lies within our inventory, of course. In addition, as stated previously, so long as you follow our rubric of basic treatment for the boys, your provider is required to give you ultimate satisfaction.”

“Well, fuck, dude!” the brunette turned to Delic. “Get the practice session and you can get a quicky!”

“Um, no,” Delic said. “I’m pretty sure he said practice session is foreplay.”

“No, he said ‘everything you could want so long it includes pentration’.”

“Penetration _not_.” Hibiya said. “No form of insertion is permitted for a practice session. Tis mostly to hone one’s foreplay or mayhaps one enjoys molestation rather than penetration. We ask not why our customer’s hold such preference. It is not our place to questions one’s ideal preference.”

“Dude, the way you speak is weird.” The black-haired man stated with a glower. “You should study up on modern Japanese.”

“I shall not and will not alter my way of speech to accommodate individuals whose base intelligence is less than my own.”

All three of their pairs of eyes widened.

“Excuse me?!”

“Oi, oi! That’s some bad customer service you’ve got there. We’d like to speak to your manager.” The brunette held a cocky grin.

“As I stated, I am the only available callboy. If you wish not to purchase my service, then you may as well depart from our establishment.”

“You serious? We’re paying customers, you should be treating us like kings.”

“We are callboys, not hosts. If you desire to have your ego stroked, you have entered the wrong establishment. We are provided to stroke only your penis and nothing more. To treat one such as you as ‘kings’ is not within the description of our careers. In addition, the master shall provide you the same response.”

The boys glared. Except for Delic, who was slightly smiling. For some reason Hibiya didn’t understand, Delic seemed thoroughly impressed.

“If you shall have me,” Hibiya continued, “we may proceed. If you wish not for me, there holds no purpose for you to remain within our establishment.”

Their glares only deepened. Delic was now adverting his eyes. Hibiya wasn’t sure if it was because he was mortified by his partners behaviors or if he was just uncomfortable with the situation. Hibiya’s facial expression didn’t change. Calm, cold, and collected, he stared at the irate men with utter boredom.

The brunette then grinned. “You know what, yeah, we’ll pay for full service.”

“Wha—Naegii-san!” Delic balked.

“Understood.” Hibiya stated. “If you shall follow me to for a moment.”

The man known as Naegii did as ordered and followed Hibiya to the front desk. The man handed Hibiya a credit card.

“How many shall I be servicing this evening?” Hibiya asked.

“Just the one.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Naegii! I really can’t do this!” Delic yelled.

“Understood.”

The raven put the price into the till and swiped the card. The transaction was approved, in which Hibiya handed the card back. Hibiya stepped around the desk and went up to Delic.

The blond took a step back to Hibiya’s approach. He was a head taller than the raven, with beautiful pink eyes that exulted his nervousness.

‘ _ **Beautiful.’**_ Hibiya thought.

“If you would follow me, sir.”

“Have fun, Delic!” Naegii called.

“Go pop your true anal cherry!” The black-haired man jeered.

The two men then turned to the door.

“We’ll be back for ya in a bit!”

Hibiya turned to the hallway.

“Um, wa-wait a minute!” Delic quickened his pace to catch up. “Um, Hibiya, right?”

“That is correct.” Hibiya said without looking at him.

“Well, Hibiya…chan, I’m really sorry but I seriously can’t do this. I…I have to turn you down. You can keep the money—”

“I apologize, however it is prohibited within our rubric to take payments for service we shall not give. I am required to provide you the satisfaction you have purchased.”

“We-well, what about refunds?”

“Refunds are very far and in between. Considering the type of service we exhibit, if any form of sexual stimulus is given, refunds are impossible. Theoretically, I can refund you as of right now. However, the master would be quite cross with me.” Hibiya opened the door to his room, taking pause to look at Delic with a smile. “Being scolded by the master can cost me my very livelihood.”

Delic eyes widened for a moment. Then his brows furrowed in defeat. “We-well, could, could we just talk, maybe?”

The two entered the room.

“You need not hold such fear. I shall not do anything to cause you ailment.” Hibiya grabbed a bottle of Listerine. He poured a whiskey glass of the blue liquid and held it out to Delic. “Gargle this, if you would mind not?”

Delic glanced to the side for a moment then sighed and grabbed the glass. Hibiya poured himself a glass. The raven spent the next three minutes swishing the liquids around his mouth. Once he was done, he spat the Listerine back into the glass.

“You may hand me your glass once you are done.” Hibiya stated.

Delic said nothing—he couldn’t really with his mouth full of mouth wash. The blond spat into the cup then handed it to Hibiya.

The raven took the cups to the adjacent bathroom and dumped the contents down the sink.

“Have you used the restroom at all today?” Hibiya asked.

Delic jolted. “Um, I-I went—yeah, I did.”

“Urination as well as defecation?”

Delic blushed. “Yes, I have—I mean, I haven’t eaten much today. I don’t need to go number two.”

Hibiya didn’t show him the glower that marred his face. “Are you allergic to latex?”

“No.”

“Understood.” Hibiya turned to Delic. “Allow me to wash you first. Please strip.”

“R…right.”

Delic began unbuttoning his shirt.

‘ _ **Does he question not I would ask about defecation in regards to washing?’**_ Hibiya questioned. _**‘Mayhaps he is a natural airhead.’**_

Hibiya decided not the bring it to light his plan as he grabbed the hose attachment for the shower head. He placed an adaptor over the top that became skinnier as it went to the end—making it easier for insertion.

‘ _ **He seems quite young. I would venture a guess to state he is 19 to 21 at most. He looks younger than myself.’**_

“You may put your clothes on the towel rack.” Hibiya said as he turned on the water, testing the temperature.

“Ri-right.”

Delic did as instructed.

Hibiya found the proper temperature. He then turned to Delic.

“If you would, sir,” Hibiya said, grabbing a towel and placing it down in front of him. “Come lay before me upon your back.”

“Um…okay.”

Delic walked over, completely naked and sat down on the towel.

“Have your pelvis upon the tile. Less we soil the towel.”

“Sorry.”

Delic did as told.

“It’s cold.”

“I apologize.” Hibiya said.

‘ _ **Is it possible he is slightly intoxicated? He is being quite complacent.’**_

The raven reached up and grabbed a condom off the sink. He tore the wrapper and pulled the circle out. He then unraveled it over his fingers.

“Um…what are you doing?” Delic asked.

“As I stated, washing you.”

Hibiya reached down and rubbed his condom covered fingers over Delic entrance. The blond jolted, his eyes going wide and a gasp escaped his lips.

“Wh-wh-wh—agh!”

Hibiya shoved a finger into Delic’s hole.

“W-w-w-wait! Wait!” Delic screamed.

“Do not struggle against me. You shall hurt yourself. Relax for a moment.”

“Th-th-this is weird! This is too strange!”

“I am merely cleaning you. Calm.”

“Bu-b-but why are you cleaning that part of me?!”

“It is required. If I were to give you a rim job—”

“I don’t want a rim job!”

“It is required in case the need arrives. Calm thyself.”

Delic clenched his teeth, a noise relating to a whine escaping his throat. The blond had his hands against his chest. He held his own collar bone as he stared up at Hibiya with a look of fear.

‘ _ **That is quite cute.’**_

Hibiya forced in another finger.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Delic called. “Nn, please stop! It…it feels like I’m…I need to use the restroom!”

“You do not. Your first few times, it shall feel as if you need to defecate, however, it is just the sensation.”

“N-no! I mean it! It feels—”

“Remain still.”

Hibiya spread the two fingers apart, spreading the man wide. He reached back and grabbed the hose—water still pouring out of it. He took the plastic and brought it to Delic’s entrance.

Delic jolted to water hitting his perineum. “Wa-wa-wa-wait! Wait!”

Hibiya put the tip of the hose inside.

“WAAAHHH!” Delic arched his back as his eyes stretched wide. “Oh-oh my god!”

Delic went to close his legs. His hands reached down to push against Hibiya’s. The raven moved himself closer so the blond only squeezed him. He then reached up with one hand and intertwined his fingers with the index and middle fingers of both the blonde’s hands. He tightened his grip, so the blond couldn’t pull away.

“Stop! Hi-Hibiya, I can’t do this! Please!”

“I only just put it in. Calm thyself.”

“My…my stomachs hu-hurting.” Delic closed his eyes tight shut as tears streaked the side of his face.

“You shall be able to release it in a moment.”

“Eh? Re-release?”

With a face devoid of emotion, Hibiya let go of Delic’s hands, placed his hand on the blonde’s stomach, then pulled the hose out. The raven pushed on Delic’s mid-rift.

“AH, AH!” Delic’s eyes stretched wide as a blush crossed his cheeks.

Water came gushing out of Delic’s entrance. Relatively clear water that flooded in between Hibiya’s knees down the drain.

“The water is devoid of color.” Hibiya stated. “You truly have not eaten. Have you had your fill through alcohol throughout the day?”

“I-I…” Delic hovered a hand over his mouth, looking extremely sheepish. Tears dotted his eyes, a blush was prominent on his face up to his ears, and he stared up at Hibiya with an expression of shame and pleading. “I don’t u-usually eat much cu-cuz there’s so much—a lot of the customer’s offer me drinks. If-If I get drunk I don’t want to puke on anyone.”

[]

“How admirable.” Hibiya said. “You have made my job much easier.”

“Ar-are we done?”

“Not of yet.”

Hibiya put the top of the hose back into Delic’s entrance.

“WAAAH, AAAHH!” Delic reached up and grabbed Hibiya’s shoulders. “N-n-no!”

“I shall attempt one last wash, just to make for certain you shall not leak fecal matter.”

“AGH, AAH! This-this is! So wrong!”

“It is alright. Think of me as a woman if that shall help.”

“A woman shouldn’t do this to a man either! This is so fucking wrong!”

“It is alright.”

“It’s not! It’s not!”

Hibiya pulled the hose back out and pushed on Delic’s stomach. The blond muffled his noises by biting his bottom lip as water came pouring out of his rectum.

“Tis quite clean.”

Delic didn’t respond.

The blond then jolted as Hibiya shoved his condom-covered fingers back into his entrance.

“W-w-what are you—why?!”

“Question me not any longer.”

“No, I—”

“Be. Silent. Before you annoy me any more.”

Delic’s eyes stretched wide. Hibiya casted Delic a glare that left no room for arguing.

“Hi…Hibiya?” Delic started.

Hibiya ignored him as he shoved his fingers in to the knuckles. He then twisted his hand so his fingertips were rubbing the upper side of Delic’s rectum. Hibiya rubbed against a small lump inside.

“AAAH!” Delic jolted, his eyes stretching wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> []
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/akabeko-rakka-eng/2/
> 
> When you realize you’re an unoriginal fuck but you like writing stories.
> 
> There was once a time, I was so original. Once a time, I had a series where I created 100+ characters. A time in which I, to this day, can still tell you most of those characters names and backstories in perfect detail.
> 
> But now, as I decided not to publish that work, I have come to realize I am a complete, unoriginal fuck that uses other stories as reference. It doesn’t bug me all that much. Everyone needs some inspiration, but this has been a streak for nearly a half-a-year. Not sure how to take that. Hopefully it’s just a phase and it’ll eventually pass.


	2. Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachimenroppi was a young Omega who wanted nothing more than to be closer to Haruya Shiki, Alpha and an executive of the Awakusu-Kai. However, that all goes up in smoke thanks to a party gone wrong.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET OFF!” Roppi screamed as he struggled.

“SHUT UP!” The man on top of him yelled.

“Jesus Christ, what is with this Omega?!” The man holding his wrists growled in annoyance.

“Fucking shut up and take it already, ahaha!” Another man put his barefoot on Roppi's cheek, applying pressure so Roppi had to turn his head.

Roppi groaned in pain. His insides hurt. His head was numb. He knew he was bleeding in between his legs. His lip was also split, his nose hurt as well. He had gotten smacked so many times, he wouldn't be surprised if his nose was broken. His red orbs were brimming with tears that he was trying desperately to keep in. He didn't want to cry in front of these bastard Alpha's. He didn't want any one of them to see him cry.

_**'How did this happen? Why? I wasn't supposed to be here! I...'** _

Roppi clenched his teeth hard as he closed his eyes tight shut

* * *

[]

“Sorry for the wait, Shiki-san.” Roppi said, walking up to the man sitting on the couch. He placed a cup of coffee by the a stack of papers.

“Why'd it take you so long?” the man known as Shiki asked, not even sparing Roppi a glance as he looked at the paper.

“Awakusu-sama's secretary was getting him coffee as well. So I had to wait.”

“Hm.”

That was all to be had of the conversation between the two. The black-haired man, adorn in a white suit and brandishing a scar on his right brow, was busy reading over the information sent over to him by an informant in Shinjuku. Roppi knew what it was about, but he didn't necessarily care. He had his own things to look over, after all.

Roppi decided not to excuse himself and instead just walked to the door. Shiki didn't like to be bothered when he was reading. The yakuza executive wasn't a short-tempered man but he also wasn't someone to annoy. Hachimenroppi, his secretary, wasn't the type of person to vocalize things anyway.

That was probably why Shiki even bothered to hire a secretary to begin with. To have a secretary, in the yakuza world, was relatively unheard of. However, the Asuki group—who had just merged with the Awakusu-Kai—had a practice. In which, every executive has a personal assistant. AN assistant who was typically an Omega. They were to provide them with whatever services they could ever need, ranging from simple desk work to sexual favors in the bedroom. Supposedly, it kept the executives from doing anything rash—since their Omega may get caught in the crossfire—and it kept them from going to brothels and hostess clubs nearly as often.

Awakusu Dougen suggested the Awakusu-Kai also implement this practice, and thus leading to the current situation. Roppi had already been a freelance member of the Awakusu-Kai for a few years now. He worked underneath Orihara Izaya, delivering information between him and Shiki regularly. So, when Shiki complained about having to find an Omega to be his personal assistant, Roppi—who was a known Omega—didn't hesitate to throw his name in the hat.

Shiki was off-put at first. Not only did he dislike Omega's, but he also dislike gays. Shiki was a traditional kind of man. So, even though the rest of the world and most of his peers were accepting gay men, he was still stuck in his ways. He didn't see any reason why a man would lay with another man when women were so much softer. As for Omega's, he believed they gummed up the works. Their pheromones could easily be used as a weapon against any Alpha, and self-respecting Alpha's lose their reasoning and become carnal beasts. He wasn't a fan of the secondary genders in general, but he particularly loathed the Alpha/Omega dynamic. So, when Roppi—a man, and an Omega—offered his services, Shiki was ready to refuse on the spot. He had no intention to sleep with Roppi.

But, of course, Roppi had no intention either. Roppi had worked for Shiki for years, after all. He knew these things about the executive. And knowing this, Roppi even said that he'll do it so long as their was one rule between them—No sex. Roppi was willing to be his PA, but Roppi was not willing to be his whore. Shiki agreed to this and their relationship had continued on like that.

Neither complained. It was the best set up. Shiki wouldn't need to try and find an Omega who wasn't going to be a liability to his life as a yakuza, nor would he have to keep his guard up against whatever Omega came through the door, especially when he was working. As for Roppi, all he really cared about, all he was getting in return, was the fact that he was closer to Shiki and could continue to be by his side as something more than just a five minute conversation.

Although, five minute conversations were all they had. But Roppi wasn't going to complain. Baby steps, that was what they were doing. His ultimate goal was to observe Shiki, after all, and he could do that fine without having to talk to him.

Roppi went back to his work in the next room. He was going over a guest list. The Awakusu-Kai and Asuki were having a party and Roppi was asked to double check the guest list to make sure no one was excluded by accident. Shiki was currently working on sealing a deal so he didn't have the patience for something so tedious.

Roppi spent about an hour finishing that up before going back to Shiki with the list. He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked in.

“Hey, I finished the list. Where do you want it?” Roppi asked.

“Three inches down.”

Roppi nodded. He walked past Shiki into the bedroom behind the couch. He then went to the wall across the room where he stood before a painting. He took the painting off the wall. Buried three inches into the wall was a safe. He twisted the code in, opened it, and put the list in.

After that, the two went their separate ways for the evening.

The day of the party came soon enough. Shiki and Roppi arrived together, Roppi texting away on his phone to make sure everything had gone accordingly. He texted three of the PA's for just that verification.

The evening was going great. There were no complications at all. Shiki spent his evening talking to other executives from the Asuki group while Roppi spoke to the underlings and the other PA's.

But by the end of the evening, things drastically changed.

Roppi put down his drink and stood from his seat.

“Where you going?” one of the PA asked.

“Piss break.” Roppi said. “I'll be back.”

Roppi was gone for less than five minutes. It took him more time to find the restroom than it did to pee. He returned soon enough to see half of party was missing. The PA's he had been talking to and most of the Alpha's were gone. More importantly, Shiki was out of sight. Roppi cocked a brow in confusion.

“Hey, Shiki-san, where'd you go?” Roppi called.

Roppi turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

[Roppi is gangraped. Nearly bit off a guys dick. Shiki blames Roppi for ruining the party, saying he should have dealt with it since he was an Omega. Roppi quits on the spot. 10 months later, Izaya calls Shiki to ask if he wanted any of Roppi's stuff. Confused, Shiki asked why, in which Izaya explains Roppi killed himself after giving giving birth. Shiki goes to Roppi's apartment, finds the safe 3” down. Inside is a folder. Shiki is Roppi's father. Roppi knew and wanted to get to know his estranged biological father, why he was so eager to work under Shiki. Roppi's 'mother' is the reason Shiki hated omega's and gays. 'mother' went into heat. Both were victims but 'mother' told Roppi it was rape. Roppi wanted to decide that for himself. Four years go by. Shiki meets Delic, who became number one host to their club within a few months. Shiki meets Tsukishima, Delic explains that an old friend couldn't raise him right so he gave the baby to Delic to raise. Friends name was Hachimenroppi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of Kiss Me, Liar by ZIG, Kongbaek  
> https://myreadingmanga.info/zig-kongbaek-kiss-me-liar-eng/


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachimenroppi was born different. To be specific, he was born with an extra X chromosome that made him a hermaphrodite. He's ignored it for years. He's considered himself a man for years, even though his mother disapproves. But the one day he decides to embrace his femininity is the one day he's whole world will be torn to the ground.

**[]**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

A raven-haired person groaned. The sound of someone knocking on his front door broke him out of his sleep. Irritancy instantly hit him. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He pulled an all-nighter to get a project done for work. He did _not_ want to be woken up.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The person opened his eyes. Crimson iris’s bordered with bloodshot sclera’s stared out from under his blanket. He glowered at his dresser, which was in the direction of the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The person reached a hand out and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He clicked the button on the side of the smartphone. It was 2 in the afternoon. He had six hours of sleep. Despite that being an appropriate amount of sleep, he still felt bone-tired and was struggling to keep his eyes open.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK DING DONG DING DONG**

He had two new messages on his phone. He went to the text message app. Both were from…

The person groaned.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

The person threw off his blankets and stood up harshly. Lightheadedness hit him hard. His vision blurred before dark seeped in from the corners. The darkness grew with each step until the person lost his balance. He slammed against the wall, his knees weakening, his mind spinning. He closed his eyes and waited. The unpleasant sensation faded within a minute.

**VRR VRR VRR**

The person glared at his phone in his hand. The individual who had texted him was now calling him. He hung up immediately. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and walked down the hall. He entered the living room and went straight to the door. He pulled out the chain, flicked the deadbolt, unlatched the hinge lock, and unlocked the doorknob. He opened the door harshly.

“Can you be anymore fucking obnoxious?” The person growled.

“Watch your tongue.” A woman glared up at him. “I texted you two hours ago and you never responded.”

“I was sleeping.”

“It’s 2:30!”

“I was up all night!”

Footsteps could be heard coming down the metal catwalk. The woman immediately stiffened before her eyes narrowed.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” She grumbled. “We shouldn’t be yelling in public.”

‘ _ **Then don’t go bashing on my fucking door like a Neanderthal.’**_ The raven didn’t have the courage to say that aloud—knowing if he did it would just start more yelling and he wasn’t in the mood for it.

He instead scoffed and turned away. He left the door open for the woman to enter as he walked to the center of his living room. The woman walked in, shoes still on, and closed the door behind her.

“What do you want, Mom?” The raven said, turning around to glowered at her. “You shouldn’t drop by however you see fit.”

“I texted you two hours ago! I _just_ said this!”

The raven glowered. He hadn’t read the text messages—just saw who it was from and took acceptation to that.

“I was sleeping.” He repeated.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping this late into the afternoon.” The woman walked over to the desk. The person finally realized that his mother had paper bags in her hands. Said bags had logo’s from some very expensive clothes lines on them. “If you had a more reliable job, you wouldn’t have this horrible sleeping habit.”

“What, you want me to fucking work behind a desk from 9 to 5 crunching a bunch of numbers?”

“It’s a stable and well-respected job, Akaime.”

“Sure. In exchange for any form of personality and free-will.”

She glowered at him. “Well, whatever. I don’t want to talk about this again.”

‘ _ **Then don’t bring it up.’**_ Akaime glared.

“I was out shopping and thought I’d buy you some clothes.”

“Don’t need them.”

“You haven’t even looked at them yet!”

“Don’t need to. I have plenty of clothes, Mom. What’s more…” Akaime glowered at the bag. “Those are girl clothes, aren’t they?”

“They’re top of the market clothes. And I bought something that were more to your taste than mine.”

“I’m not wearing girl clothes.” Akaime’s eyes narrowed as rage began to bubble in his chest.

“Akaime—”

“My name is Hachimenroppi! I told you to call me that or don’t call me at all.”

“That is not your name! Your birth certificate—the name that _I_ gave you is Akaime!”

“That’s a girl’s name!”

“You are a girl!”

“I’m not a girl! Girls don’t have Adam’s Apples! Girl have breasts and curvy hips! I’m not a girl! I’m a hermaphrodite! Accept that already! It’s been ten years!”

“I know you’re a hermaphrodite! That doesn’t change that you are a girl! You were a girl when you were born and you were a girl until you hit puberty! You were the one who decided to start acting like a boy once your voice deepened!”

“It’s because I _am_ more boy than girl! My voice, my face, my torso! It’s all male! No one can tell I have a cunt from looking at me!”

“Watch your mouth! And that’s not an impressive feat! There are plenty of crossdressers who can do the same thing!”

“I’m not a fucking crossdresser! AND DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME TRANS!” The raven raised his voice to silence his mother, who had opened her mouth to speak.

She fell quiet, closing her mouth as she glared at her twenty-two-year-old child.

‘Roppi’ scoffed. “Seriously, I just woke up and have to deal with your shit first thing in the morning.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

‘Roppi’ prickled with new irritancy. “I TOLD YOU—”

“IF YOU TOOK UP A RESPECTABLE PROFESSION, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE THIS SLEEPING PROBLEM!”

“SO YOU EXPECT ME TO FOLLOW THE FLOW OF EVERYONE AROUND ME?! To let my life drain away behind a dead-end job with no future?! All because it’s ‘professional’?!”

“Your father doesn’t have a problem with it!”

“My father is the son of a CEO in a family-owned business! He didn’t have to earn his position to get it! And you!” ‘Roppi’ pointed at his mother in accusation, “You have no right to sit here and tell me what job to take up when YOU MARRIED INTO A WEALTHY FAMILY AND HAVEN’T WORKED A JOB IN OVER TWENTY FUCKING YEARS! Not all of us can fuck our way to the top!”

Her hand came out fast. It wasn’t nearly fast enough that ‘Roppi’ couldn’t dodge it. But he decided not to. He deserved at least one hit for saying such a horrible thing to his own mother. The palm of her hand smacked against ‘Roppi’s’ cheek with a resounding slap. Such a slap clapped ‘Roppi’s’ ears, causing him to hear bells for a moment. He leaned back against the dresser. His hand came up to hold his injury, which was already throbbing in pain.

“I!” His mother’s hands were shaking with obvious rage. “I—I don’t—I don’t remember raising you to be so disrespectful! I did everything I could to—”

“To make me into a girl!”

“You _are_ a _girl_!”

“No, I’m not! I’ve never identified as one! Not even as ‘Akaime’! But you didn’t care about that! You just wanted to fucking put me in dresses and pull my hair out with fucking braids and pigtails!”

“I always wanted a daughter! And I thought I had one! How was I supposed to know you were actually a hermaphrodite?”

“And that means that you get to debase me to whatever gender you specify for me?! This is my body! My heart, my brain! If I feel like I’m a boy then I’m a boy! It doesn’t matter if I have a cunt or not!”

“You’re just lying to yourself to hurt me!”

“Oh, yes, because my identity crisis is _obviously_ all about you!”

“At least you admit it’s an identity crisis!”

“Should I not have a crisis?! To be raised as a girl then to find out that I’m actually neither nor! That I’m a fucking half-gender freak! And I can’t even come out as a hermaphrodite because everyone will just assume I’m fucking trans and shame me for a whole new reason!”

“If you would just accept that you’re a woman—”

“BUT I’M NOT A WOMAN! I’m neither a woman or a man! I’m a fucking…I’m both a woman and a man! A freak of nature!”

“No, no, Akaime. You’re my little—”

“I’m not your little girl! I’m not your little boy either! I’m not anything! And that’s all _your_ fault!”

Her eyes stretched wide. “My fault?”

“Who else would it be?! IT’S NOT LIKE I ASKED TO BE BORN!”

Her eyes widened for a new reason. ‘Roppi’ realized as soon as the words left his mouth the gravity of his words. A quick glance up showed him the damage he had cause. His mother was swallowing hard. Her hands were shaking again, but this time it was in suppressing her emotions. Her eyes misted over and her bottom lip quiver. ‘Roppi’ felt instant regret.

She closed her eyes tight shut and turned her head away. When she next opened them a moment later, she had a fiery glare that bore a hatred ‘Roppi’ had never had pointed at him before. Especially not by his mother.

“You think you’re the only one who’s suffered over your malformity?!” She yelled. “You think you’re the only one who’s stressed and cried over that fact that you’re both genders! I always wanted a daughter! I always wanted to buy her cute clothes, help her put on her make up, and doll her up for her first date! I wanted to bond with her over fashion and romance movies and cute things! And you! You took that all away from me! You took everything from me! I couldn’t even try again because birthing you put such a strain on my womb! You’re all I have and I hate it!”

‘Roppi’ felt his blood grow cold as his heart started to pound in his ears.

“YOU NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN BUT I NEVER ASKED TO HAVE YOU IN PARTICULAR EITHER!”

Rage fueled ‘Roppi’s’ system. A pain resonated in his chest that he had never felt before. It was agonizing and made him want to cry and scream and throw a tantrum like a five-year-old. His heart hurt but his mind was fueled with a hatred that he had kept buried for so long. He never wanted to blame his parents for his mismatched body. It wasn’t like they had control over something like that. But a part of him wanted to blame them. To hate them and scorn them for putting so many burdens on his shoulders.

And now, in the face of his mother’s words, his mind was made up.

“Get out…” ‘Roppi’ growled.

His mother looked up at him. She seemed to finally realize what she had said. And like ‘Roppi’, she realized the gravity of her words. And just like she did, ‘Roppi’ wasn’t going to let her respond.

“Get out. Now.” ‘Roppi’s’ voice was low and filled with menace. It was a voice that left no room for arguing.

But argue she attempted. “No, Akaime, I didn’t mean that—”

‘Roppi’ stepped forward. He grabbed his mother by her shoulders and gave her a shove. It wasn’t enough to knock her off kilter, but it was enough to make her move. He shoved her towards the door. His mother dropped her shopping bags on the floor in favor of grabbing the doorknob so it wouldn’t ram into her.

She opened the door and was promptly shoved out.

“Lose my number and forget my address.” ‘Roppi’ growled.

Her eyes stretched wide before ‘Roppi’ slammed the door shut. He put all the locks back on the door. Finally alone in the confines of his small apartment, Roppi allowed his emotions to flow forth. Tears stung his eyes. He pressed his head to the wood of the door as he clenched his teeth. His hands started to tremble, his knees weakened, his face became hot, his feet went cold. ‘Roppi’ sobbed. He fell to his knees in front of the door and sobbed.

‘ _ **This is too much to deal with first thing in the morning.**_

* * *

A raven groaned as he woke. His eyes were sore and his throat was parched. He need water desperately. He blinked away. His eyes struggled to open due to a sensation similar to glue on his eyes. He rubbed them, removing a laying of sleepy sand. Far more than what’s normal. He questioned that at first before instantly remember why that was the case.

He had cried himself to sleep on his couch. The raven sat up and rubbed his eyes with both hands.

The young person was not the type to cry himself to sleep. The fact that he did such a thing made a small thing of embarrassment bubble in his chest. He glowered at the thought.

But he couldn’t help it. After pulling an all-nighter, this person—known as Hachimenroppi—hadn’t gone to bed till 8 in the morning. Only to be rudely woken up by his self-entitled mother at two in the afternoon. Irate and tired, he and her got into a yelling match that escalated until…

“… _I NEVER ASKED TO HAVE YOU IN PARTICULAR EITHER!”_

The wound to his heart was still fresh. Just remembering the words his mother yelled made his throat tighten. He couldn’t even remember what had even started the argument or how it had escalated to that point. He knew he said some choice words himself. After all, he was the one who said, ‘I never asked to be born’ first.

But for his mother, for _any_ mother to say that to their only child. To any child of theirs…it wasn’t right. It was wrong, without question.

And it only further convinced the raven he should cut ties with his parents. Judgmental, critical, narrow-minded, and selfish. His parents were the type of people that, if it wasn’t for the fact they were related, he wouldn’t give them the time of day ever. He came to that realization a while ago. But…they were his parent’s.

Maybe he was being narrow-minded himself. Maybe he was just angry. No, the fact that his mother was upset she never got a girl was proof enough that she was only thinking of herself. But…what if she didn’t know any other way to bond with her only child?

The raven didn’t know. He closed his eyes tight shut and turned his head away. His throat was so dry he couldn’t even swallow. He let out a heavy sigh before opening his eyes.

On the floor, in the center of the living room were two shopping bags of clothes. The bags had logos from some very expensive clothes lines.

Curiosity and remorse festered in his chest. He stood and went to the bags. He reached into one and grabbed the clothes.

‘… _ **These are to my taste, aren’t they? She even bought shorts because she knows I hate skirts…’**_

Guilt riddled the raven’s chest. His mother went through the effort to buy him clothes. He didn’t ask and they were girls clothes when he’s a boy. But…she still bought them for him, thinking of his tastes and not her own. The raven was conflicted.

The remorse began to grow and grow. A part of him was saying he should at least try them. And…maybe he should try giving his mother the daughter she always wanted. It wasn’t her fault her child was born a hermaphrodite. Was it fair for her child to condemn her for pushing her gender identity onto him?

A part of him knew he should stick to his guns. It didn’t matter if his parents asked for him or not. What they got was what they got and what they got was a hermaphrodite. They should accept that and move on. They should accept that Roppi felt like a boy more than a girl. They should accept that and move on so they can all be happier.

‘ _ **But is that just me being selfish? Without them, I wouldn’t be here so…in a way, I owe them, don’t I? I owe them at least…this…right?’**_

‘Roppi’ stared at the clothes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

[]

“I like the outfit, Roppi.” A girl with short white hair tipped with blue said.

“Thanks, Blue.

* * *

[Roppi is a hermaphrodite (top-half male, bottom-half female). His mother got on his case for not being a girl. Feeling remorseful, Roppi puts on the girl clothes his mother brought and goes to dinner. Meets the Yubiwa family, Delic (dad), Hibiya (mom; genderbent Hibiya, she's a woman), psyche (infant), Rubi and Tsukishima (twins at 18). They have dinner. It was nice.]

[Roppi is on his way home, stops by Blue's dance studio to check something, is kidnapped. Wakes up bound and in the backseat of a minivan. The Yubiwa family is around him. Delic (driving) explains that they have a family tradition. When one of their boys is ready to wed, they'll kidnap the woman they wish to marry so that nothing can stop their union (twisted redneck, Hills Have Eyes logic). Rubi chose Roppi as his bride. Roppi tells them they made a mistake. That Roppi was actually a man. Check, see he's got a vagina. Roppi explains he's a hermaphrodite so he can't even have kids. They don't change their minds. Rubi rapes Roppi. Roppi fights as best he can, kicking the windows. Does no good]

[Roppi is taken to the middle of no where. Nice house out in the woods. Roppi is allowed to keep his bag and is taken to the basement level. Really nice basement, more like a second living room with carpet and couch and two bedrooms off the side. Roppi has his ankle chains, long enough to reach the bathroom, but not long enough to reach the door leading outside nor upstairs. Roppi has birth control patches, enough to last one month. Needs to get out before then.]

[week-long rape montage RubiXRoppi. Rubi treats Roppi terribly. Delic and Hibiya don't seem to care, being able to have conversations with Rubi while Rubi's on top of Roppi. Tsuki tries to be kind to Roppi, giving him food and whatever he asks for, doesn't rape him.]

[Roppi talked to Hibiya, tries to reason with her. She obviously has been in the same position he was in now. Hibiya stated she was happy to be kidnapped by Delic, because he gave her a love she could have never asked for before. They were high school sweethearts and when asked if he could kidnap her, She said yes. Roppi can feel that for Tsuki, but Tsuki doesn't seem to care about him since he lets Rubi rape him. Roppi is upset he has these feelings and decides not to let them fester. Needs to get out.]

[Tsuki comes down to offer a chance to eat at the dinner table with everyone. Roppi says yes. Tsuki takes the chain off and Roppi bashes him upside the head, knocking him unconscious. Roppi takes his bag and runs. He ends up stepping in a bear trap, gets out but is bleeding and can't walk very far. Rubi finds him and takes the time to start beating him. Only stops when Delic finds them, chastises him for treating him bad and takes him back to the house.]

[Roppi's wounds are tended to by Hibiya. Delic explains that the bear traps were placed by their neighbor. He filled the entire forest with them between their two properties because of coyotes. Say's he'll have a talk with the neighbor about trespassing and placing traps everywhere. Tsuki is avoiding him. Roppi has to behave because he can't run with his injured leg. Has to make it easier for himself. Three days pass, Roppi is given permission to move aroudn the house freely. They know he can't run and they keep the keys to the car in Delic/Hibiya's bedroom, which is locked. Roppi's not allowed to go outside and Rubi can't rape him unless it's in the bedroom. So long as he's in the main floor living room, he's safe.]

[Roppi is behaving. Roppi is sleeping in the upstair bedroom. Door is locked at night. Rubi visits him nightly for sex. Delic visits him one night as well. Hibiya gave Delic permission to have sex with Roppi one time. Kinda consensual since he was kind and took care of Roppi's needs.]

[Roppi and Tsuki have a moment. Roppi finds out Tsuki can draw and Tsuki finds out Roppi can sing. He gives him his USB drive so Tsuki can listen to Roppi's songs while Roppi flips through his sketchbook. Roppi apologizes for the injury to his head. Tsuki says its fine because he deserved it. Admits that their tradition is demented and that he would have liked to meet Roppi under different circumstances. They kiss.]

[Roppi tries to spend more time with Tsuki over the next week. Last week of birth control before his period week and he'll need another prescription. Roppi is worried; he needs to get out before then. But he doesn't really want to leave anymore. Not without Tsukishima, at least. Realizes that's wrong. Can't be developing stockholm syndrome. Can't be. Rubi starts getting jealous. Comes for a nightly visit where he is very violent and tries to choke Roppi out.]

[Roppi gets out again. Rubi hadn't locked the door and after Roppi bashed his head in with a lamp, Roppi ran, scared for his life. He stays to the road to avoid the bear traps, not sure where he can go or what he's going to do. His throat hurts. Feels bruised. One eye is nearly swollen shut. He limps along the way. The van drives up behind him. Tsuki gets out, frantic. “What happened to your face?! Did Rubi-Nii do this?! Are you okay?!” Roppi can only cry into Tsuki's chest.]

[Delic takes them back to the house. The next day, he sends Rubi away to live with his uncle Tsugaru. Roppi is very quiet. He doesn't say anything and is very complacent, skiddish, and flinchy. They sit down and talk to each other. They apologize to Roppi for what happened, say they don't know why Rubi was like that. They ask if Roppi wants to go home. Roppi is shocked but answers 'yes'. The next day, they take Roppi back.]

[They drop Roppi off at a park, tell him they had turned his phone into the police box on the other side of that park. Tsuki gave him a kiss good-bye and they drove away. Roppi wasn't sure what to do for a moment. He goes to the police box, says his phone was turned in there. He gave them his phone number and found out he was a missing person. Roppi is shocked to find out his parents had filed a missing person, but then he finds out it was Blue who files, since he left his motorcycle in front of her studio and the camera's showed him getting grabbed—but not reaching the car or who it was. Roppi lies and says he doesn't know who they were, that he was blindfolded or in a dark room the whole time. Roppi takes his phone, the police call his parents, but he doesn't wait to see them. He just wants to go home.]

[Parents show up. Asked what happened. Roppi doesn't know what to say. Rage fills him and he blames his mother for suggesting he wear girls clothes. That it was her fault that he was kidnapped and raped for the last three weeks. She argues back, saying that he should have protected himself properly. Roppi is filled with hatred and loneliness. It was terrible to be back where no one loved him. All he had was Blue and he missed Tsuki.]

[He confesses everything to Blue. She tries to comfort him, tries to tell him not to be swayed into Stockholm Syndrome. But Roppi missed Tsuki and Tsuki did nothing wrong, even admitting their tradition was wrong. She agrees that if Roppi had met Tsuki outside of the family tradition, then maybe, but it was wrong for him to fall in love now. Hearing that made Roppi realize he _did_ fall in love with Tsukishima. He loved Tsuki and he wanted to be with him again.]

[He struggled with this for multiple days. Decides not to pick up his prescription. He threw out all his female clothes. He's not sure what he wants. If he wants to be a girl for Tsuki, or if he wants to forget Tsuki and try to live as a man. He doesn't know. There's a knock on the door. Roppi checks it, expecting Blue. Sees Tsukishima instead. Roppi is shocked. Tsukishima holds out the USB drive with Roppi's songs, since he forgot it. They have a conversation. Roppi confesses but admits he's scared because it's probably stockholm syndome. Tsuki says its okay, that Tsuki will treat Roppi properly no matter, that Tsuki's nothing like Rubi. There's nothing wrong with their love. Roppi accepts.]

[One month passes. Back at Delic's place. Tsuki is packing up his stuff and putting it in a truck, which Delic had bought for him. Rubi's there and they have a conversation. They talk about how their little ploy worked. That Tsuki was the one who wanted Roppi as his bride from the beginning but he didn't have the stomach to force Roppi into obedience. Instead, they decided that Rubi would force Roppi into obedience and Tsuki would be a knight in shining armor. It had worked perfectly. Roppi drove his bike up to the house. Everyone greets him warmly. Rubi stays back. Roppi and Tsuki are moving into a house, rent-to-own outside of Tokyo so that Roppi can still work while Tsuki wasn't that far from his family.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember that the inspiration for this was a fucked up dream.


End file.
